The Night Sky
by RainingLullaby
Summary: Danny gives Vlad a cat before he goes away to college.


Hiya everyone! So I wrote this while I was having trouble with chapter four of Summer Sun. It was originally just a short, like 250 words, little drabble to help ease the writers block threatening to over come me. Once I finished the chapter I expanded on this a little. It was just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head so it HAD to be written down. I may or may not continue this. I haven't decided, but for now it is a oneshot and I like it the way it is.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? I obviously don't own Danny Phantom otherwise it never would have ended and the rating would be MUCH higher. But I don't want to be sued because I took artistic license with it. Oh well.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Having a cat was not something I wanted. Especially after all of the times Daniel had teased me about it. But now he was the one who got me the cat. We have been dating for a year and he is going off to college in a few days. He didn't want me to be lonely so he suggested me getting a cat. I had told him that loneliness wouldn't be a problem if he just went to the university of Wisconsin instead of going to Florida.

He never budged on that, but I understand. There was a space program down there he was dying to get into. Danny loved space. There were only too many times I caught him starring at the sky with this look in his eyes. It was pure fascination and love. Almost the same look he gives me, I admit.

We made a weekly date night. We do the same thing every week, not that I mind. Just spending time with my little badger is the greatest gift in the world. We fly to a random field near my mansion and lay out a blanket to have a picnic. Afterwards Danny points out the constellations to me as I watch his excited and beautiful face. If the weather is nice we sleep out there under the stars.

That is what I am doing right now with the kitten Daniel gave me. A kitten that looks as if it could be his clone. Soft black fur, sapphire blue eyes and a rambunctious personality. I watched with loving eyes as my new mini Daniel ran around catching fireflies in the grass. Maybe having a kitten wasn't so bad. Especially when the ball of energy was so much like my lover. The only difference is the kitten doesn't have ghost powers. Perhaps I could giv-I shoved the thought away. I was not going to give my kitten ghost powers. It was already a handful without them. Daniel would probably be upset if I risked the kitten's life just to make them more alike.

I glanced down as the kitten came up and rubbed against me wanting to be petted. I complied and scratched behind its ears. When it started purring, I picked it up and changed into Plasmius and flew home. I still have to decide on a name for him.

_My lover handed me a ball fur that seemed to be asleep. "Daniel, what am I supposed to do with this cat?" What kind of surprise is this?_

_My little badger just smiled at me. "Keep him! That way you won't be lonely without me. And don't even try the whole go to Wisconsin instead thing, 'cause I'm not budging. By the way, he is a kitten."_

"_Kitten, cat, same thing. I am not taking care him regardless." Just then the kitten woke up. He yawned and stretched in my arms and then looked up at me with those same stunning blue eyes as my Daniel. I knew at that moment I had lost and the kitten was now mine. "You did this on purpose," I accused. He knew immediately what I was talking about._

"_Yeah, I did. So will you keep him?" Both of them looked up at me with pleading, loving eyes. I couldn't resist._

"_Fine. I will keep him. You are going to pay for this you know," I threatened. Daniel just smiled and leaned up and kissed me._

"_Thanks and I know, but that will have to wait. I really only had time to drop the kitten off. I need to be going. I will see you in a few days before I leave." He kissed me once again and then headed off towards my portal._

"_What's his name?" I asked, he never told me._

_Daniel smirked at me. "Anything you want Vlad, bye!" With that he transformed and flew off. _

So now I am sitting here with this little kitten that has no name and I have no idea of what it should be. I thought about just naming him Daniel, but I'm sure my lover wouldn't like that. He would just say I was being lazy when choosing a name. I tapped a finger on the arm of the chair I was currently sitting in. The kitten was curled in a ball sleeping in my lap. It really was cute and just like my little badger. As I pet the tiny thing he started purring. A smile lit up my face as I felt the slight vibrations from his purring.

Now for a name, I wondered. Something that reminds me of Daniel would be best. How about phantom, I thought. No, Daniel would tease me for that one as well. Hmmm, something that reminds me of him yet is suitable for this little kitten. Apollo popped into my head. Apollo. I like the ring to it and it is the name of a space program. It is also the name of the Greek God of light and sun. What Daniel is to me, my light and sun. "Apollo," I said out loud. The kitten looked up and meowed at me. I believe he likes his name. Perhaps having Apollo with me while Daniel is away won't be as bad as I originally thought.

* * *

Oh I forgot to mention up at the first author's note, this is in a different perspective than my other stories. This is in first person while my others are in third person limited. I figured I would try it out and this story just seemed it would be better in first person and a perfect guinea pig. So, what did you guys think? Like the change of perspective? Want me to continue it? Let me know in the reviews! See ya in another story!


End file.
